A Time to Relax
by Black Cat8
Summary: Must Read. Very good! It is Very Funny! Review me too!


(A/N: Hello everyone. Here is my new Story. Read it and Review me!)

(The guys become tired form their long journey. So they stop for a break)

Horo:I'm so tired.

Lyserg: There's hot springs near here.

Horo:Oh really? Where did you learn that?

Lyserg: From the sign behind you.

Horo:...oh.

Ren:I wouldn't mind to relax a little. But just a little.

Faust:My feet are killing me.

Ryu:A good hot spring would do the trick.

Yoh:Everybody up for this.

All:Yeah!

Yoh: Then lets go and relax in some hot springs.

(Hot Springs Hotel)

Lady:Hello there. How long will you be staying?

Ryu:Two weeks!

Lyserg and Ren: NO!

Yoh:We want two days.

Lady:Okay sir, let me show you to your rooms.

Faust:Thank you.

(Two hours later)

Yoh:Anyone up for the hot springs?

Faust:There are women in there.

Yoh:So?

Ryu:WOMEN! (Runs to hot springs)

Faust:I'm not good with women.

Horo:Just come on Faust.

Faust:Okay.

Yoh:What about you guys?

Ren:I'm going to the bar.

Lyserg: I think I'll come.

(Hot Springs)

Ryu:There are so many hot girls!

Yoh:I'm going to relax.

Girl one: Do you see the blonde. He's so sexy.

Girl two: He looks like he needs a woman to help him.

Girl three: I want to get into his pants.

Girl Four: So true.

Faust:Horo, what are they talking about?

Horo:They're talking about you.

Faust:Are you sure?

Horo:Yeah, why?

Faust:Their saying nice things about me...I think.

Horo:They are. Haven't girls said nice things to you?

Faust:Eliza has.

Horo:Other than her.

Faust:Then no one.

Lyserg: What did you girls say about you?

Faust:"What a nerd." "Look at those glasses." "One of you guys, stuff him in a locker. Its so funny when you do." Let me tell you, being stuff in a locker isn't fun.

Horo:You got stuffed in a locker?!

Faust:I was the lucky one. The lockers weren't as bad compared to what happened to the others.

Horo:You got stuffed in your locker?

Faust:Well, not my locker. Someone else's.

Lyserg: Why were you stuff in someone's locker?

Faust:It was so they could beat me up.

Lyserg: Why?

Faust: I don't know why, let's go and ask them why!

Lyserg: Okay. Okay!

Horo:Chill, man.

Faust:I'm sorry. I like to forget about the past.

Ryu:(comes back all beat up) The past hurts.

Faust:That's true.

Yoh:I have only one girl in my life. If I were to leave, I would end up dead. My past brings up pain. All sorts...of pain.

Faust:I should be glad, I'm not in school.

(Some girl walks over)

Girl 7:Hi there! My name is Lynne.

Faust:I'm Faust.

Lynne: My friends and I were going to eat, would you like to come? We'll treat.

Faust:Sure.

(Faust leaves with the girls)

Ryu:Why is he so lucky?

BC8:Because your not hot and sexy as he is.

Ryu:Who are you?

BC8:Black Cat 8.

Horo:That's a strange name.

BC8:Hey, I'm a writer. I have suppose to have a cool weird name.

Lyserg: What do you write?

BC8:Oh just humor stories.

(Ren)

Bar man: What ya want kid.

Ren: Milk on the rocks.

Bar man: You got it.

(Faust enters the room with five girls.)

Ren: Faust?

Faust:Hey there Ren.

Ren:What are you doing?

Faust:Eating.

Ren:Who are your friends?

Faust:Well, there is Lynne, Karen, Mallory, Alicia, and Crystal.

Karen:We have another friend somewhere.

Ren:What's her name?

Karen:She won't let us tell. Just call her Black Cat8.

Ren:Weird.

Crystal: She's a writer of humor stories.

(The guys)

Ryu:I didn't like Black Cat8.

Horo:I liked her. She told me a new torture in Truth or Dare.

Yoh:Like we'll be playing that again.

Lyserg: What new torture?

Horo:(whispers) She told me, if anyone picks dare, they have to kiss Ryu.

Lyserg: (whispers) What if Ryu picks dare?

Horo:(whispers) I don't know, make him kiss a pig?

Lyserg: Hehe.

Ryu:What's so funny?

Lyserg: Nothing.

(Ren and Faust)

Karen:She's going to be late again.

Alicia:I don't think so.

Mallory: She's always late.

Karen:Yay! I get to hit someone today.

Ren:Hit?

Faust:That isn't nice.

Karen: I know, but it's fun.

(Horo horo)

Horo:I'm getting hot.

BC8:Then get out.

Horo:Where did you come from?

BC8:Just somewhere.

Horo:You like being sneaky?

BC8:I like being sneaky. It's a good way to scare people.

Horo:Let me guess, you like to scary people.

BC8:Somewhat. I like making people laugh. I gotta go. Karen's going to hit me with a paper fan if I'm later again. Let me tell you that hurts.

Horo:Bye.

BC8:Bye.

(Ren and Faust)

Karen:She's late again.

Mallory: Be nice.

Lynne: Your going to give her Brain Damage.

Karen:No I won't.

Lynne: Yes, you will.

BC8:I'm here.

(Karen hits Black Cat 8 with paper fan)

BC8:OW!

Karen:Next time you won't be late.

Faust:Hello.

BC8:Hello! waves

Ren:Hi.

BC8:Hello!

Karen: Shut up you Baka. Food is ready to eat.

BC8:Why are you so mean to me? (Sniff)

Karen: (rolls eyes)

BC8: Anyone get me some milk?

Ren:You like milk?

BC8:Of course. Its good for the bones.

Ren:Milk tastes good!

BC8:Not at first to me, but now I like it.

Karen:I hate milk.

BC8:Then die of broken bones!

(Guys)

Yoh:We should go to bed, we still have another day here.

Ryu:Okay.

Lyserg: Night.

Horo:Sleep well guys.

(Everyone went to bed an hour later) (Next day)

Ren:Hey guys.

Horo:Sleep well anyone?

Yoh:Yeah.

Lyserg: Nice place.

Ryu:Let's go find those girls.

Faust:Watch out for Karen.

Ryu:Who's Karen?

Ren:Someone who hits people with paper fans.

Ryu:Ouch.

Ren:Poor Black Cat8.

Horo:She got hit.

Ren:How did you know?

Horo:I met her.

Lyserg: I think we have all met Black Cat8.

(Karen)

Karen:hi guys. We're leaving now. Well, not now. Has anyone seen BC8?

Ren:No.

Karen:Okay, bye guys. (Leaves)

BC8:Is she gone?

Faust:(looks around) Yeah.

BC8:(pops out of nowhere) Oh good. She scares me.

Ren:What did you do?

BC8:I ate her pocky.

Horo:That wasn't nice.

BC8:I was hungry. And it was strawberry pocky!

Lyserg: What's pocky?

BC8:Nice yummy Japanese candy.

Yoh:It is. Have you had Coconut Chocolate?

BC8:It's so good.

Karen:There you are loud mouth!

BC8:AHHHHHHHH!!! (Runs away)

Ren:She is as good as dead.

Faust:I wanted to read a story that she wrote.

Ren:She told me about the danger of Truth or Dare.

Yoh:There is a lot of danger to that game.

Lyserg: Yeah a danger I will stay away from.

Horo:What if we play with the girls?

Ren:That might be fun.

Faust:I will stick with my truth.

Horo:You're no fun.

Off voice: SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!

Ren:You think Karen will kill her?

Horo:Let's try not to worry about it.

Ren:I'm going to the bar.

(Ren goes)

Faust:I'm going to see what food they have. (Leaves)

(Ren)

Ren:Milk on the rocks. (Milk is given to him.) (Drinks) It's quiet here.

BC8:Milk, please. (Gets milk) (drinks) yummy! Hi Ren.

Ren:Weren't you being killed?

BC8:I survived.

(Yoh on the phone)

Yoh:Hey anna. (Pause) Nothing much has happened here. (Pause) Yeah Ren's hair is black now. ( And this goes for a while) (pause) Okay Anna. See you soon. Bye!

(Ryu)

(Ryu is getting his back rubbed)

Ryu:This is so nice. My lower back hurts, can you get that?

Work girl: Okay. (Rubs down.)

Ryu:Thank you.

(Lyserg)

Lyserg: Wow, these woods are so beautiful. I feel at peace here. (Horo runs up)

Horo:HEY!

Lyserg: Well there goes my peace.

Horo:What's up?

Lyserg: I was enjoying the Quiet.

Horo:Why?

Lyserg: Because it was peaceful if you were a little quieter.

(Faust)

Faust:Wow, I'm beginning to enjoy these hot springs. (Ren comes) Hey.

Ren:Those girls left.

Faust:They were nice to talk to.

Ren:It's nice to have someone more to talk to than the guys.

Faust:They were smart for their ages.

Ren:They were.

(The time went by so nicely. Everyone enjoyed it so nicely. The day went by. Everyone changed and hopped into their beds.)

(Next day, the last day)

Lyserg: We should be going.

Ryu:I have quite enjoyed this.

Yoh:This was fun.

Horo:We should do this again.

Yoh:Maybe.

Lyserg: Let it be after we get Hao.

Ryu:Yes we should make Hao pay.

Yoh:Yeah, when I'm shaman king, he will pay.

Horo:Who said, you will be Shaman King?

Yoh:I did.

Lyserg: Your going to have to beat me.

Ryu:I will beat all of you.

Horo:Whatever.

Yoh:Let's get going.

Horo:I don't want to go.

Yoh:Let's go Horo.

Lyserg: I want to sleep more.

Yoh:LYSERG!

Lyserg: What?

Ryu:This is fun.

Lyserg: Be nice Yoh.

Yoh:Shut up.

Faust:I swear you guys fight so much.

Yoh:I do not!

Faust:Yes, you do.

Yoh:No I don't.

Faust:Are you disagreeing with me? (Glares)

Yoh: ...no.

Faust:I didn't think so.

Ren:Maybe we should go before some fight comes out.

Faust:What fight? I didn't see a fight coming.

Ryu:We should be leaving. We have a long way to go.

Lyserg: Let's get moving.

Yoh:You were complaining about going.

Lyserg: Now let's go

(The guys left)

Horo:I'm hungry.

(Lyserg is zoned out)

Yoh:Lyserg are you okay?

Lyserg: ...

Yoh:Lyserg?

Ren:Hey Lyserg, what's the state that Orlando is in?

Lyserg: Seattle.

(Ren busts out laughing)

Horo:What's so funny?

Ren:hehe.... Seattle... hehe... isn't a state. It's a ..heh...a city. Hahaha!!

Lyserg: Oh crap! Orlando is a city and its in Florida.

Ren:Your so smart Lyserg.

Lyserg: SHUT UP!!!

Ren:Make me.

(Lyserg chases Ren)

Faust:They will never grow up.

Horo:I think they make a cute couple.

(Lyserg and Ren chase Horo)

Horo:Hey guys, I was Kidding.

Ren:Die!

Lyserg: Death to Horo!

Yoh:So much love. Yep. Love all around. Hey Mary? Can I have some love too?

Ren:(glares) Bason? It's time to practice.

Yoh: Oh crap.... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

(A/N: I hope you like it. Review me!!! I love the reviews.)


End file.
